malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hairlock
Hairlock was a mage of the 2nd Armies mage cadreGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB xii under TattersailGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.64/72. He had small, dark eyes, yellow teeth, a flat, scarred brow and a shaved head. His nose was flat, mashed and misaligned. Hairlock would sweat profusely, regardless of the temperature.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.53Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.64 He dressed in satin slippers and wore a garment with brocaded sleeves.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.64/65 History Hairlock was from Seven Cities, and had fought against the Malazan Empire. After Aren fell he was given a choice between death and service to the Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 It was implied that he and the Imperial High Mage Tayschrenn had an adversarial historyGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.54 stemming from this period, though the specifics were never elaborated. Hairlock joined the 2nd Malaz Army's mage cadre at Pan'potsun. He was also present at the betrayal and fall of Dassem Ultor. When the Mage Cadre Commander Nedurian died, Tattersail was promoted to the rank in preference to Hairlock, something he resented. According to Calot, Hairlock was not given the job due to his ambivalence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.64 Just prior to Gardens of the Moon, he was under the command of High Fist Dujek Onearm, running personal errands for him. In Gardens of the Moon The Siege of Pale On the final day of the Siege of Pale, Hairlock was positioned on the hill furthest from Moon's Spawn along with Tattersail and CalotGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.72. A wave of sorcery descended on him and destroyed him below the hips with only his magic keeping him alive a little longer.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.53/76 Once the battle was over, Hairlock was approached by Quick Ben and Kalam who performed the ritual of soulshifting which transfered his soul to a wooden puppet. Quick Ben then gave the wrapped puppet to Tattersail with instructions to open the package later, in private.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.79-82 The Puppet The ritual which Quick Ben performed was known as soulshifting. Hairlock's soul was shifted from his body into that of a puppet. The puppet quickly went insane as he wandered the Warren of Chaos and his natural irascibility increased. He was destroyed by a Hound of Shadow who was directed to his location by Quick Ben after it was deemed that he had become too unstable to be of further use. Magic Hairlock was adept at using a mysterious Warren. The only clue as to what it might have been was given in Gardens of the Moon when Tattersail revealed that his power was anathema to her own Warren of Thyr. Most likely it was the Warren of Rashan. Notes and References Category:Chaos Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Rashan Category:Seven Cities natives pl:Loczek